


Because You're You

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-04
Updated: 2002-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Donna talks to Sam about her job offer





	Because You're You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Category:** Post-ep to N5  
 **Summary:** Donna talks to Sam about her job offer  
 **Spoilers:** Almost everything – heavy on S3  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. AS and Co. own all of it.  
 **Notes:** This is my very first fic. Thanks to Christina, Tammy, and Julia for their help and suggestions. :)

“Hey Sam. Do you have a minute?”

I look up to see Donna in my doorway. She looks unsure, hesitant, unhappy. I wonder briefly if it is Billy and his wife or Josh that makes her look this way.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“How did the thing with the speech go?”

I am sure this is not what she came to talk about. “Good. Toby spent about an hour hashing it out with Andie, but we’re sticking with what we’ve got.” 

This brief distraction seems to strengthen her resolve. I watch her straighten her shoulders and take a deep breath. “I was offered a job tonight,” comes out in a rush.

I am surprised. I hadn’t known she was looking for a new job.

“Really?”

“My friend Casey Reid from college. He has a dot.com start-up. He wants me to be Issues Director.”

“What did Josh say?”

That unsure look crosses her face again. This time it is mixed with sadness. I have my answer. It is Josh that has caused her sad mood tonight.

“He doesn’t take it seriously. His counter-offer was a title bump – Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning.”

“But that’s your title now.”

“Yes.”

I can see the discomfort in her eyes. Her relationship with Josh has been strained for some time now. Something happened during the MS hearings, but I don’t know what. To be honest, I was going through my own crisis of faith and hadn’t cared much. But the conflict has become worse since Josh started dating Amy, and the tension between them is now palpable.

“So will you be taking the job?”

My question is answered by silence.

“Donna, I can’t tell you to take the job or not, only you can make that decision. But I do know that Josh needs you. Work out this problem between you two before deciding.”

“I’m not sure we can. And why bother? I’m just his assistant.”

“You will NEVER be just his assistant. You’re friends. You’re … you.”

It may not have been the most eloquent statement, but I’m glad I used it. I can see a hint of a smile begin on her face. “What I mean is this – you and Josh have a history. You’re unique. From the day you walked into his office to … Rosslyn … to the day you helped him, and all of us, through Mrs. Landingham’s funeral, you’ve been there for each other. And no matter what’s happening right now, you will always be there for each other.”

“I don’t know Sam. He’s got Amy. He’s got a staff of over 100. What makes me so special?”

Aah, now we have gotten to the heart of the matter. Amy. She doesn’t think Josh needs her anymore. “Because you ARE. And maybe Josh doesn’t show you that right now, but he does need you. You’re so much more than just an assistant. You keep him on time. You keep him grounded. And if you weren’t around to keep his ego in check, I don’t know what we’d do.”

This time, the smile on her face reaches her eyes. At this moment, she is absolutely beautiful. How can Josh not see this? Because he is ensorcelled. Because he is caught in the moment. Because he is in a competition to win. Because he is an idiot.

“Donna, talk to Josh. Really talk to him. And don’t let Amy get to you. Guys like him? It’s more than just the chase. They know how to commit – when it’s the right woman. Amy is not the right woman.”

Again, she smiles. As she leaves my office, she appears much more hopeful then when she came in. She has made a decision. I do not know if she will stay or go, but I know that no matter what, she and Josh will get through it. Together.

Sequel: The Other Half


End file.
